beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:BlackStreet21
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Beyblade Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Beyblade Wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des Community Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Adoption Jetzt ist das vielleicht noch nicht so weit, aber ich möchte in nächster Zeit an dem Wiki arbeiten und es Adoptieren. MFG--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:30, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde Metal Fusion machen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:28, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das würde mich freuen. Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht so oft da, weil mein Computer von Viren heimgsucht wurde.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 05:34, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Soll ich die Auszeichnungen beantragen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:15, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wenn alles glatt geht, sind sie morgen oder übermorgen da.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:10, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ach um die vorlage zu erleichtern hätte ich noch ein paar bitten. *1:kannst du die vorlagen bitte so gestalten wie hier:Vorlage:Bey. *2:wenn bei den vorlagen noch was nicht ausgefüllt ist wenn sie eingesetzt werden, dann lösch das bitte nicht, so können andere dort leichter was einsetzten.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::hast du schon die rechte? kannst du bitte bei der adoption für mich auch die recht beantragen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:16, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::bist du in skype? da hätten wir besseren kontakt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:25, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::::wie heißt dui?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:57, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :kannst du den blogkasten bitte auch in so einen doppelrahmen machen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:05, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) News der Wikia Community Die Community stimmt über Wiki-Skins aus verschiedenen Bereichen ab. Was ist dein Lieblings-Skin? Mach mit, stimme ab bei unseren Top10 Listen! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png Episodenguide Titelbilder So ungfähr hatte ich mir das gedacht. Ich finde das super. Bin erst Sonntag abend wieder da. Schönen 1. april--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 11:43, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bitte übenehme du das morgen mit dem Blog und der Hauptseite. Ich bin erst am Sonntag wieder da. ;) --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:16, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich mags:) Hey:) ich glaub das du und Peace denkst das ich das hässlich finde <___< auf keinen Fall ich finde es toll. Mir ist das halt nur aufgefallen und ich wollte nur wissen wie ihr/ du das gemacht habt :) MissMelodietalk 17:19, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : : Skin Hi! Ich glaube du warst das mit dem Wikia-Skin oder? Ich hätte noch eine kleine bitte an dich: Bitte mach die Seiten selber bitte weniger transparent. Ich bin auch für das Transparent aber bitte nicht soo viel. Es lenkt nämlich ziemlich beim Lesen ab. Wenn du es bitte noch um 1-2 Zehntel weniger machen kannst? Danke ;) [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 17:21, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ist jetzt auf 0.90. Sollte jetzt kein problem mehr sein.Blacky21 19:56, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Thx^^ Wie gefällt dir eiglich die neue Willkommensnachicht? Peace1997 (ich will keine Namen nennen^^) fands ok. [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 13:33, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sieht gut aus. Respekt.--Blacky21 14:02, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo, ich bins, Marc-Demonic nur als Gast, da es mir irgendwie anders nicht mehr möglich ist wenigstens etwas zu schreiben, warscheinlich wegen der Sperrung. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen das ich eine Sperrung unnötig finde, ich wollte Gestern alle Bilder noch bennen, hatte letzte Woche meine Abschlussprüfung in der Schule, deshalb bin ich vorher nicht zu gekommen. Ich hatte nur die Bilder hochgeladen (selbst fotographiert, allerdings mit Handycam, daher schlechte Qualität) und bin dann wieder lernen gegangen. Ich hoffe du kannst die Situation verstehen und die Sperrung vielleicht rückgängig machen, ich würde danach auch volkommen auf die Regeln achten, und würde zu den Bey´s usw. viele Fotos hinzufügen. Liebe Grüße, Marc 93.194.78.64 11:00, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag, kann ich machen, aber vorher will ich eine Bestätigung von dir, das du das hier gelesen hast: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Regelwerk Wenn ich keine bekomme, wird es auch nichts mit der Freischaltung. Beim nächsten Ausrutscher ist dann endgültig Schluss. --Blacky21 11:42, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also, ich habe die Regeln durchgelesen und auch zu meinen verfolgten Seiten hinzugefügt, falls es eine Änderrung oder eine neue Regel gibt. Ich entschuldige mich nochmal für die Missachtung dieser Regeln, ich werde die Bildernamen, falls meine Sperrung rückgängig gemacht wird, sofort ändern. P.S. Bei dem Abschnitt mit LRS im Regelwerk ist ein Rechtschreibfehler, bei leidet, dort steht leitet. Bist wieder entsperrt. Du kannst deine Bilder umbenennen. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, da du schon 5 mal die Regel Missachtest hast. Nimm dir bei jedem weiteren Bild mehr Zeit. Und danke für den Hinweis mit dem Fehler. Fehler sind Menschlich und wird gleich geändert. PS: Gewöhne dir auch nicht an auf einer Diskussionseite deine Signatur zu vergessen. --Blacky21 14:54, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) PdM - Kommentare Nunja, da mir ja gewisse Dinge vorgeworfen werden, habe ich mich mal daran gemacht hier ein wenig bei den Rechtschreibfehlern, etc., ein wenig nachzubessern, sofern mir etwas auffällt. Wie gesagt, ich kenne mich hiermit garnicht aus, also wenn gewisse Namen oder so falsch verlinkt werden oder von mir fälschlicherweise ungeändert werden, dann sorry halt vorweg. Und nochwas, könntest du diese grelle rote Farbe, welche fast alle eure Boxen verwenden, irgendwie abschwächen? Dieses rot ist ziemlich ungesund für die Augen, zumal hier auch eben noch jüngere Kinder rumhängen, welche sich dadurch nur noch mehr die Augen kaputt machen. Aber das ist nur ein Vorschlag von mir. Sum2k3 09:51, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mr. Dickenson erledigt :) Ah ja in diesem wiki habe ich vor 4 Jahren gearbeitet. Das wiki ist bei dem Thema Beyblade so gut wie tot. Natürlich habe ich ein Paar informationen aus dem Wiki gezogen. Dennoch sind die Charakter nicht 1:1 identisch.. ich habe das meiste dazu geschrieben und texte geändert. Ah aber ich habe vergessen Judy und Mr. Dickenson zu ändern. ich werde das schon alles ändern okay? MissMelodietalk 16:54, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schau dir mal Mr. Dickenson an :) hab jetzt 2 stunden dran gesessen -.- MissMelodietalk 15:30, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ich will mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so so etwas auf Dranzer Spirals Seite geschrieben habe. Ich bin Burn Pegasus. Ich habe eben das Regelwerk gelesen und bin einverstanden. Falls mein Konto irgendwann dann mal freigeschaltet wird, versprecheich nie wieder sowas zu tun und ich werde mich an die Regeln halten. Euer Burn Pegasus 82.83.147.39 21:30, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das du einsehen hast ist gut, aber so einen Vorfall wird mit den anderen Admins abgesprochen. Wenn sie nicht wollen sehe ich jetzt schon mal schwarz. Wieso kommst du überhaupt auf so einen Blöde doofe Idee?--Blacky21 21:38, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Skin Beim bearbeiten ist der Skin schwachsinn an manchen Stellen geht es nur sehr schwer mit dem schreiben und was bringt das denn auch schon. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:53, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube du meinst den Grafischen Editor. Versuch mir Infos einzuholen um das Problem schnellstens zu beheben.--Blacky21 16:59, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry!! Ich will mich däfür entschuldigen,das ich Bilder von Ebay hochgeladen hab.Ich bin CyberSerpent0040.Auch ich habe eben das Regelwerk durchgelesen und bin einverstanden und froh das du mich gesperrt hast.Du hast mir eine Pause gegeben,sowas find ich ehrlich.Falls mein Konto irgendwann freigeschaltet wird,verspreche ich nur noch Bilder hochzuladen,die auch wirklich nicht von Ebay sind.Ich werde mich auch an alle Regeln halten.Bitte lass mich wieder frei,ich habe 2 Stunden daran gesessen die Texte auf ein Blatt zu schreiben.Ich werde auch die Bilder löschen. Eure CyberSerpent0040.178.200.148.104 11:34, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S:Nie wieder lade ich solche Bilder hoch,es tut mir leid. Sorry!! Ich will mich däfür entschuldigen,das ich Bilder von Ebay hochgeladen hab.Ich bin CyberSerpent0040.Auch ich habe eben das Regelwerk durchgelesen und bin einverstanden und froh das du mich gesperrt hast.Du hast mir eine Pause gegeben,sowas find ich ehrlich.Falls mein Konto irgendwann freigeschaltet wird,verspreche ich nur noch Bilder hochzuladen,die auch wirklich nicht von Ebay sind.Ich werde mich auch an alle Regeln halten.Bitte lass mich wieder frei,ich habe 2 Stunden daran gesessen die Texte auf ein Blatt zu schreiben.Ich werde auch die Bilder löschen. Eure CyberSerpent0040.178.200.148.104 11:34, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S:Nie wieder lade ich solche Bilder hoch,es tut mir leid. Liar! Liar! The template still looks the same, if you don't delete it, I will still use your Main Page template and report you to Wikia Staff, understand!? User talk:EdBoy3 I'm sorry I'm sorry I overreacted. I can wait til Sunday sorry, it's just you never said you would change on Sunday, you just said you changed it, sorry. User talk:EdBoy3